broadmoor_hospital_sirensfandomcom-20200215-history
SIREN G - Crowthorne, Broadmoor Hospital
REMAINING: Siren G - Crowthorne, Broadmoor Hospital Interestingly, Siren G is not located within the hospital itself, like people would have thought, nor is in located on the conventional metal tower. Siren G is, in fact, half way up a large phone tower next to a Cricket Green, a few hundred yards away from the Hospital. Thinking about it, this actually makes sense as having the siren just outside the grounds keeps it away from the patients of the hospital. Actually accessing the siren is not hard, but seeing it is a little more challenging. The design of the phone tower camouflages it when you get too close. The best place to see it is from a distance, using a pair of binoculars or a camera with a very long zoom (something like 20x Optical Zoom should do the trick). Several roads make up the route follows the perimeter of the Hospital. When you reach it, go around the perimeter until you find "Cricket Field Grove" (what is on this road couldn't be more obvious!), from which you should now be able to see two large towers (top picture on the right). The one you want is on the left. Don't turn into the road! Carry on along Chaplain's Hill Road (AWAY from Broadmoor, towards Crowthorne), eventually there will be a spot where you can see the Phone tower on the right-hand side of the road. Pull in here (if you go to far, the trees will obscure it - you may want to park-up and walk, but it's quite easy to see the tower) and at this point you can use a pair of binoculars or a camera with a very long zoom (something like 20x Optical Zoom) to see the siren. It sound tricky, but it's not as difficult is it might actually seem. As of April 2018, this siren is still in place. This siren is still in place, and was working 2 weeks ago, however it was faulty. During the first run down, the siren ran up for about a second twice. I now have a camera with a 25X optical zoom, and I am hoping to film it on Monday 19th August. I shall be posting any updates about this siren on my channel - Michal M. Kaching! Still there and it sounded, but different fault this time. The siren didn't run down at all between the all clear and escape tones this time! September 2019: This siren is still here and works flawlessly. It is still being tested. 28th October 2019: This siren failed to sound, and after checking the broadmoor hospital website a few days later, the system has officially been decommissioned. :( Siren Summary: Is it Working? No. This siren has stopped being tested and is due to be removed. '' How hard is it to see? 2/5 - You can only see Siren G from a distance. You need to be in the right place to get a view (and have the right equipment to get a close-up). '' How hard is it to get to by car? 2/5 - Very easy to get to (just follow the road until you can see it), you just need to take care, in order to ensure you are in exactly the right spot. Structure Type: Special (Mast) Video: Here are some videos by mrmattandmrchay showing the location of this siren. The first video is from 2014, and the second is from 2018. NOTE: The 2018 video features both Sirens F and G - The TRL Siren (F) features first, followed by siren G.